An array of connectors placed on the top surface of an integrated circuit are used to make electrical connections between the integrated circuit and other integrated circuits, interposers or printed circuit boards. The connections are formed by bump balls at each connection point. The bump balls are formed of a solderable material that when heated forms a permanent connection with the other integrated circuit, interposer or printed circuit board. For an integrated circuit already connected to another integrated circuit, interposer or printed circuit board, separation of the integrated circuit from the other integrated circuit, interposer or printed circuit board is difficult and expensive, thereby causing the functional parts to become valueless because of the connection to the defective integrated circuit.